<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Cut the Head of a Snake by knightargents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895264">To Cut the Head of a Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents'>knightargents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Lonely Ash Lynx, Nonbinary Lee Yut-Lung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue can’t help but take the blonde boy in front of them in awe as they explain that their from the student council. His eyes are sad, and there’s a tension holding his body up. Yue thinks he’s gorgeous. The sun’s high in the sky and shining at his back, putting the boy in a sunlight halo and lighting up the blonde in his hair a pure, ethereal white. </p><p>"I'm Ash," he says. "I'm new here."</p><p>---</p><p>Yut-Lung is assigned the role of giving the new student a tour of the school. But there's something familiar about the way he carries himself, something that Yut-Lung understands in a horrible, intimate way. They don't know whether they wants to kiss him or save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Cut the Head of a Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yut-Lung and Yue are used interchangeably because i said so. anyway this may or may not be a mini-series but idk i have sooo little energy to do anything z.z </p><p>enjoy!!!! please come and scream about them with me on my twitter @ lovingtaeonmain :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung was someone who kept to themselves most of the time. It was not a conscious choice, except when it was. It didn’t mean that high school was difficult, rather it made it easier to navigate when they could put on a persona and play pretend. Their classmates liked them enough to elect them to student council, so there was that. In turn, they showed the student body that they deserved the title by being one of the best student council secretaries ever. They were caught off guard by how fun it would be and how genuinely everyone likes their ideas when it comes to school events. The passion quickly grew inside them and they grew to love the meetings, to love being able to throw themselves into the work and put on a show for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped. They hated to think about it but it helped. They don’t know when or how it happened exactly, maybe sophomore year after their cousin Shorter suggested applying for the treasurer position at the time...but people like them. The rest of the students like what they say and have put their trust in them. It’s nice. They don't feel like a freak during school and quite honestly it’s one of the few places in the world where they feel somewhat safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue’s sitting in lunch surrounded by some other students and typing away on their phone. The tapping sounds of their acrylics on the phone is drowned out by all the noise in the cafeteria. A fry is absently picked up between the long nails and popped into their mouth to chew on while they read through what Sing just sent. He mentions the new student coming in later today, and how it’ll be one of them that needs to show them around. Yut-Lung hopes it’s them, they really want to get out of class for the next hour and just chill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue rubs their fingers together to get the grease off and licks their lips as the bell rings. They follow alongside the crowd of students towards the lockers but get stopped by the vice principal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yut-Lung. Listen, I need you to do me a favor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the new student in?” Yue asks, already knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vice principal smiles. “Yes. Can you show them around for the next hour? Don’t worry about class, I got you covered. He’s in the office now if you wanna-” he points with his thumb. Yue nods and starts for the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a few moments. The rest of the lunch period is loud as students head towards the lockers scattered across multiple hallways. Yue’s the only one heading in a different direction. Multiple times, they get caught up in small chats with a few people before they actually step foot inside the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person Yue notices is a blonde boy standing offishly to the side. He’s...oh. He’s kind of cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you must be the new student, right?” Yue asks. The blonde turns his head towards them and Yue’s breath stutters in their lungs for a moment as those green eyes meet theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nods. “I’m Ash,” is all he offers with a little nod but it’s enough for Yue, who puts on a genuine smile and tucks their hair behind their ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, Yut-Lung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they tell themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re being a little too obvious. Calm down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They shake their head of these thoughts and force themselves to push through it as they explain that they're from the student council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they can’t help it, there’s just something about the boy, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It could be his eyes. They’re a beautiful green, a jade so bright that Yue never wants to look away from them. Blond eyelashes frame them in such a manner that Yue feels drawn into him. Heavy lids tell them that there’s a deep sadness in Ash, and it’s reflected again in the tension holding his body up. The sun, high in the sky at noon, shines at his back and outlines his body and hair in a pure, ethereal white.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue thinks he’s gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yut-Lung you’re here, good!” says the secretary. It’s only then that Yue turns away from the boy and towards her, and only then that they notice the man talking to her. They can’t really see him since Ash is blocking their view anyway. He says something to her, maybe a thank you and that he’ll be off before turning towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings, signaling the end of the passing period as hundreds of footsteps move through the hallway. All of it, however, melts into the background as Yut-Lung’s eyes shift from Ash up up up to the man now standing behind him. His hand comes up to grip Ash’s shoulder firmly. He blocks the sun, shrouding Ash in shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he smiles at Yue and nods his greeting to them, Yue’s brain goes static like scratches on a chalkboard. He’s all teeth, a hungry shark. The sharp canines drown out all rational thought as they stare at the man’s face, into his dark soulless eyes that swallow them whole. Their mind screams danger. Danger. Danger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They feel their heart rate rise sharply in their chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue’s entire body stiffens and they’re suddenly a child again beating their fists against the brothers that lean over their naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The devil - because that’s what he is, a man straight from the depths of hell - pats Ash on the shoulder. “Be a good boy, you hear me? No trouble. I’m coming to pick you up after school.” The man leans up and away, turning toward the secretary and shaking his head, laughing. “Boys, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he leaves, Ash's shoulders slowly start to dip from their now obvious tense hold.  And Yue knows. They fucking know because they can read the boy like a book because they’re the exact same. And it’s almost laughable, now with the man gone. No wonder they’re drawn to the boy. It wasn’t his eyes, wasn’t his voice or his handsome face. Yue can see Ash cut raw open and bleeding out pure agony because they have the same scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue decides, then and there, that they absolutely must befriend Ash and absolutely must get him the fuck away from that man. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>